moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
RIP Darksoul?
These are the final moments and words of Drakion Glenn Darksoul :Within the Alter of Storms, his father, Glenn Darksoul, stood upon his makeshift throne. Marius fell to his knees, in front of Glenn, even with his mighty will. Salarious struggled for control over his own mind from Glenn. Kamaris was unconscious along with Kinzor at the base. Lillian was all that remain and with her mind free of Glenn's control she was quickly regaining her sanity. Upon his knee, held up by his only remaining arm on his left, his breathing shallow and his heart beat racing in his chest. He rose his weary head and locked eyes with his Father's. A stray bolt of shadow flew past his back in a final desperation from Kamaris who'd finally regain consciousness. It would strike Glenn in a moment of his own foolish ego. Harnessing the moment, Drakion leap from his knee and rushed at Glenn, scythe in hand. He maneuvered behind him and with the momentum of his speed, slung the tip of the scythe around his left and into his chest with Drakion behind him, pushing him into it. Blood blossom from his wound and fell upon the alter's scalding surface. :Drakion's lips spoke within a demonic tone, an anger fueled by his hatred that begun since his mind was first familiarized with such an emotion... such a feeling. This hatred could be measured by no words, merely actions, actions that would lead him to perpetual darkness. "First you took Mother away... the only person to ever love me. Now you want to do it again... I won't let you take away Thanatosa." :He grip his scythe with his final act of what could be considered an act of hatred or love, pushing it further through his father and into himself. A soft breath would escape his lips as the scythe's blade was driven through them both. His father quickly began to cough blood up violently, but that sadistic grin never left his face, not for a moment. As each grain of sand fell through the hour glass, Drakion didn't sway in his words. "People like us have no right to live, it is a sin for us to exist. Now this time when I take you to hell... stay there." Glenn released a maniacal laugh that was capable of sending shivers down the spine of any strong willed mortal. "You think your going to win? You think your going to kill end me permanently?" He laughed once more... it seem to mimic a hyena's. "Your too weak my little son. Your too weak! You don't have the power to save anyone! I'll show you just how little power you have! Even if you kill me now, i'll return! time and time again, this body is merely a tool!" Drakion mustered his final strength, physically, mentally and emotionally. The scythe he wield began to shimmer with arcane energy as Drakion spoke once more, every word with less strength. "I have no intention of letting you return... this time, I'm going with you and there's no coming back." Instantly the eyes of his Father would lose that look of insanity, instead it was human. Deep within, the last bit of his humanity would be tapped with the fear of all men, death. He quickly respond, a hasten response. "You won't! Your to scared! You--" Drakion's voice overhwelm his as he reached for a deep strength. "WATCH ME!" Arcane energy would begin to arc from the blade of the scythe among the two as Drakion closed his eyes and his lips moved skillfully and without hesitation. The chant he spoke would be his final spell he would incite. Demonic "Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. These are the sins of man and our crimes. From the soul, spawns the Reaper. Death so cold, Death's keeper. -I- am the Reaper and I bring judgement." :As the words left his lips, the very cloths that wrap around his body would burst into shreds in an explosive show of arcane wrapping to his body's figure, commanded by the demonic chant he spoke. The tens of thousands that had been collected within the scythe would be the fuel to his spell. Siphoning every soul and every ounce of arcane energy from the air into his physical body, he turn himself into a living bomb. The runic markings among his flesh would glow immensely. His body's flesh would begin to disintegrate, seeming to merely lift from his very bones and vaporize in the moment. Arcs of Arcane jolted upon the pillars of the alter's tips much like lightning itself. Glenn's eyes look over his shoulder at the impending doom and for the final moment his eyes would hold fear as they widen and quake. Remarkably, He would look human in his final moments. :Lillian would finally regain herself only to lay eyes upon the inevitable conclusion. She knew what was soon to happen, quickly ripping open a portal and dropping the other's within it. Lillian would follow before looking back a final time for a solitary second and stepping through. A soft whisper would caress her ear as she proceed. "This is for Carol and Thanatosa." :The portal closed. :That would be the last anyone would see of Drakion Glenn Darksoul. All that was left in his wake was shambles of the alter he took his last stand upon and the scythe he wield, plunged into the walls of the valley where the enormous explosion of arcane and blood had taken place. What did he fight for? What did he die for? Promises unfulfilled and broken. Unexpected and unforeseen. :Born half human and half demon. Losing the mother as a child, baring the burden of her death upon his shoulders until he would die. Hated by mortals, look down upon by demons, no place to rest his head, death following in his every footstep. Only in the last seasons would he find a place to rest peacefully in a home he would call Shadow Song, only to give it all away in a single moment. June 27, (Current Warcraft Year). Time of Death 12:17 AM Category:Stories Category:Scornix's Stories